edfandomcom-20200215-history
Floss Your Ed
"Floss Your Ed" is the 8th episode of''' Season 2 and the 34th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tries to cash in Ed's loose tooth to the tooth fairy for money. Unfortunately, Eddy has a hard time getting the tooth out. Plot The Eds' newest money-making venture is Ed's Sea Adventure, a whirl through the realm of King Triton with Barnacle Ed and Lobster Double D as counterparts to the scam. Their first customers are Jonny and Plank, who are fully ready for an undersea thrill, but once the ride is over, it turns out that they have no money to pay for the ride and instead have only coconuts to exchange for the trip. While the Eds are forced to accept this as payments, Eddy is angered by this shifty payment, while Ed is confused as to the usage of coconuts. Upon hearing from Edd that you're supposed to eat them, though, he tosses the coconuts into the air and chomps down on one. This chomp provokes nothing but pain for him, unfortunately, and he cries out. When Edd takes a look inside Ed's mouth, he finds the problem: Ed's last baby tooth is ready to come out. This sparks a series of gears to turn in Eddy's head, and he comes to the conclusion that the Tooth Fairy will come for Ed's tooth and leave them money to buy jawbreakers. While he is in favor of just yanking the tooth out, Edd refuses to participate, as he believes that the tooth must fall out naturally. Undaunted, Eddy paints an obviously fake jawbreaker on a fence. Edd claims that nobody would fall for this, but Ed quickly proves him wrong, rushing straight for the fence, and when Edd stands in his way, Ed pushes him forward and slams full force onto the fence, sucking off the paint and covering Edd in saliva. Edd is mortified, disgusted, and traumatized by this experience, but Ed's only reaction is a cry of pain and a declaration that his tooth hurts. Eddy, shocked by this, jangles Ed's head to try and shake the tooth out. Edd reprimands him both for his earlier foolish plan and this dumb idea, but Eddy quickly sees an anthill and points it out to Edd. Edd is instantly immersed in the world of ants and goes over to observe, not noticing that Eddy has spirited Ed away for an impromptu boxing match. This plan doesn't work out as Eddy predicted, however, as Ed playfully (albeit unintentionally) beats him up before Edd can intervene. Eddy accepts that this will be tougher than he though. When we next see him, Eddy is plastering signs up all over the lane advertising that Ed's tooth is missing. Rolf and Kevin come by, shortly followed by Sarah, who is missing Jimmy. When she finds him, he is plastered under one of Eddy's posters, and Sarah angrily asks what the big idea is. Eddy explains his plan, and offers 10% of the Tooth Fairy's prize as a reward. None of the kids are impressed by this, and after some bargaining swiftly get the reward up to 50% of the total, much to Eddy's chagrin. Ed and Edd, meanwhile, are eating lunch. Ed's lunch is a brick, and Edd is alarmed by this, suggesting that Ed eat softer foods. Enter Rolf, who suggests eating butter. Edd is disgusted by this idea, but his disgust soon turns to shock when Rolf says that butter is good when he churns it and proceeds to demonstrate his churning abilities. Instead of using a butter churn and milk, however, he's using Ed's mouth and a plunger. Eddy naturally comes by to watch, but feigns innocence for Edd. He quits this act when the plunger breaks, however, as he's certain the tooth has come free and is scouring the ground for it. Unfortunately for his scheme, the tooth is still stuck inside Ed's mouth, and quite tightly at that. Sarah is the next one up, skipping rope for Jimmy and Ed's tooth to hold the other end of the rope. Edd thinks that this must hurt Ed, but Ed proclaims that nothing soothes like a nylon rope. This is approximately the moment that Sarah decides to thread one end of the rope around a tree branch and slide down it, pulling Ed up and effectively lynching him by his tooth. When Edd suggests to Eddy that he help, Eddy goes to do just that, yanking on Ed. Unfortunately, this jerks Sarah up into the tree branch, injuring her and causing her to angrily storm off, dragging Jimmy along behind her. Edd starts in on another lecture about how Eddy should just be patient, but this ends when a piece of buttered toast on a fishhook lands in front of Ed. Ed naturally lunges for it, but the toast is pulled away. This pattern is repeated until Ed finally bites into the toasted bread. At that moment, the line goes taut and he is pulled away. Edd and Eddy watch, Edd shocked that Eddy managed to enlist Kevin as a willing participant in his scheme. The battle between Kevin (Rolf assisting) and Ed goes on until Ed takes refuge behind a tree. Seeing Kevin stuck, Eddy joins in the fray, and the pressure becomes so great that the tree bends and then breaks. The four land in a pile, and Eddy spots a tooth. He instantly grabs it and holds it up, victorious, until everybody laughs. Eddy is confused by this until a chuckling Edd informs him that the tooth in question is his. At first, Eddy is upset by this drawback, but he turns it into a positive when he realizes that he only promised money for Ed's tooth, and thus he doesn't have to pay. Disgusted, Rolf and Kevin walk off. Eddy is cheering his good luck until Edd informs him of one simple catch: the Tooth Fairy comes at night. The Candy Store closes in half an hour. Eddy at first is stumped by this setback, but he soon comes up with an idea. Eddy's house has been set up with a landing strip, complete with flashing lights and runway signs. Perhaps the strangest sight is a bed, where Ed is supposedly sleeping. Unfortunately, Ed is still awake, and when Eddy tries to get him to sleep, he knocks the bed forward, and it hits Double D. All three Eds sail towards the edge of the roof and are only kept on by Ed, who is hanging on to the roof by his loose tooth. Eddy is worried about his tooth, but Ed holds it up to show he has it. At that moment, his tooth gives way and finally falls out. Unfortunately, his tooth falls into the gutter, and even worse, he let go of the tooth while they were falling and it ended up in the gutter. Eddy is initially upset with Ed, but when he sees Ed sucking the gutter leaves and the teeth down the drainpipe into his mouth, he cheers. Ed then proceeds to eat the whole bundle, and Eddy angrily gives up, as both teeth are lost forever. Memorable Quotes *'''Ed: the words from the stereo voiced by Eddy on his head and dressed as a very moth-eaten barnacle "Ahoy, Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed. For a lousy 25 cents, jump on my back, and ride a barnacle." jumps on Barnacle Ed ---- *'Ed': by the coconuts Jonny has just paid him with "Can I shave them?" Edd: "Dear Ed, you don't shave coconuts - you eat them." Ed: "Like report cards?" tosses the coconuts into the air; one coconut hits him on the head and Ed extends his mouth to eat the second coconut. He bites into it, but he ends up hurting his tooth Edd: with Ed's reaction "Are you okay, Ed? You look as though you're in pain." Ed: coconut and screams in pain "OW, MY TOOTH HURTS!" volume "For real." Eddy: "You just wanna wear this beard, don't you?" ---- *'Edd': sarcastically "Oh, that was brilliant, Eddy. I bet you were up all night thinking of that plan." makes a smirk and Eddy releases Ed from his grip "The itinerary of dental growth is carved in stone-" interrupts Edd Eddy: him "Hey, Double D, is that an anthill?" Edd: "Why, yes it is." on the ants while Eddy carries Ed away "A fine specimen at that. Nimble, quick, sprightly and sprine." ---- *'Jimmy': being rescued from behind a "wanted" poster "There's a bright light, Sarah. Someone's calling me... Oh, cookies!" ---- *'Eddy': "I'm trading the Tooth Fairy. Ed's tooth for cash." Kevin: "Tooth Fairy, Shmooth Fairy. Big deal." Eddy: "Deal? Ok. How's about 10% of the take?" Rolf: "10% is not very humid for a hot day-" Eddy: Rolf "Thirty-five." Sarah: "Fifty!" Eddy: enraged "FIFTY?! THAT'S ALMOST HALF!" ---- *'Rolf': watching Kevin attempting to get Ed's tooth out with a fishing rod "He is stubborn like an ingrown back hair!" ---- *'Rolf': "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" Edd: to fool Eddy "Soon we will have that tooth and the money will be ours." Eddy: "Yeah. And jawbreaker city..." Edd: "Gotcha." Trivia/Goofs *Kevin references the book Moby Dick when he says "Moby Dork is mine!" **Eddy calling Kevin "Captain Ahab" is another reference to the book. *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth are removed with extreme force, yet neither of them seem to feel any pain or bleeding from this. *Edd, Jonny, Plank, Nazz and The Kanker Sisters were the only people that did not try to pull Ed's tooth out in this episode. *Apparently Eddy doesn't realize that 50% is half of something as he claimed that it's almost half, though it's literally half. *Plans the kids used to get out Ed's tooth: **Eddy: Break Ed's tooth on a fence, punch Ed's tooth out, and get the kids to pull Ed's tooth out. **Rolf: Use a plunger to pull Ed's tooth out. (Claiming that's the "churning of the butter.") **Jimmy & Sarah: Yank Ed's tooth with a jump rope. **Kevin & Rolf: Fish Ed's tooth out with a fishing rod and buttered toast as the fishing lure. *9th time Nazz is absent. *21st time the Kanker Sisters don't appear. *Jonny only makes a small appearance at the beginning of the episode. *'Running Gag:' Everyone, significantly Eddy, trying to get Ed's loose tooth out for money from the "tooth fairy." *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth became larger when they came off. *The scam in this episode is not to be confused with the scam in "Scrambled Ed." *In "Tinker Ed", Jimmy is the only one who believes in fairies, but in this episode, Ed, Eddy, and possibly Edd believed in the tooth fairy. Of course, it's possible they stopped believing later on in the show. *At the end of this episode, all three Eds have gaps, but later in the series (or the next episode), Ed and Eddy regrew their missing teeth. *It is known that Rolf can resole shoes in this episode. *When Jonny got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, his clothes were wet. After he was dispensed out of the tank, his clothes are dry. *When Plank got trapped in the water dispenser at Ed's Sea Adventures, shouldn't Plank swell up in the water? **However in "Here's Mud in Your Ed", he swells up when he makes contact with water. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': "Churning of the Butter" - to get a person's loose tooth out of their mouths with a plunger to make it painless after that. *Notice Ed's mouth movements when he was playing as Barnacle Ed while following the Barnacle Ed stereo message. The mouth movements and the speed of the message from the stereo don't match. *When Rolf and Kevin were struggling to get Ed's loose tooth with a fishing rod and buttered toast attached to it, Kevin's mouth did not move when he said "Incoming!", along with Rolf saying "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" *When Eddy is putting up Ed's tooth posters, he "scats" exactly the same way as he did in "Over Your Ed." *This is the second time Rolf said "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" The first time was "Tag Yer Ed." *When the Eds await the tooth fairy, a sample from the film "Airplane!" can be heard saying "The white zone is for immediate loading, and unloading of passengers only." *'Edd:' "Is There a Doctor in the House?" This line was used as a title reference in "Is There an Ed in the House?" *When the Eds are first shown on the roof, Eddy is standing on the roof, but when they are sliding down, Eddy is standing on his bed. *Ed and Eddy's fallen teeth appear to have faces. Gallery 152px-King_triton.jpg|"Howdy! I'm King Triton!" File:Barnacle_Ed.jpg|"Ahoy, Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed! For a lousy 25 cents jump on my back and ride a barnacle." File:Lobster_edd.jpg|"Lobster claws are so uncomfortable." File:Jonny_ride.jpg|Jonny enjoying the ride. File:Woohoo.jpg|"Woohoo!" File:Ed_pain.jpg|Ed broke his tooth by eating the coconut. File:Ed's_teeth.jpg|Ed's teeth. File:Fake_jawbreaker.jpg|Eddy painted a fake jawbreaker on the fence to fool Ed. File:IBV.jpg|"I've been violated!" File:Ants.jpg|Edd looking at ants. File:Ed_kicked_Eddy.jpg|"I was just playing with Eddy." File:Posters.jpg|Eddy's posters. File:Jimmy_stuck.jpg|Jimmy is stuck in a poster. Untitled 17.jpg|Yes, this will surely help your tooth, Ed. Untitled 16.jpg|Really? Pain? I never would have guessed! File:RCHOP.jpg|"Rolf cannot hear one peep!" File:MTH.jpg|"My tooth hurts!" File:Ed_eddy_tongue.jpg|Ed & Eddy sharing tongues. File:Fishing_for_ed.jpg|"Moby Dork is mine!" Fishing for Dorks.png|Kevin struggling with catching Ed. File:Eddy's_tooth.jpg|Eddy's tooth. File:Ed008.jpg|Ed ate stuff from the roof, including the teeth. File:Picture 009.jpg|What a noodlehead! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2